Conventionally, a vehicle control system has been known that images road signs, road markings, electric bulletin boards, and the like by using an imaging device installed on a vehicle, extracts speed limit values based on image information obtained by the imaging, and sets an upper speed limit to limit the speed of the vehicle. According to such a vehicle control system, it is possible to limit the speed of the vehicle by setting an upper speed limit based on the speed limit value specified for a road on which the vehicle is traveling.